


getting there.

by ambiguousreality



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, background karin/sakura as a treat, naruto being dumb but we love him anyway (sasuke most certainly does), probably light angst???? like really its just there for 2 secs, sasuke pining and being a love sick fool, slight sasuke/suigetsu for the drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguousreality/pseuds/ambiguousreality
Summary: Naruto could be so fucking gross.Sasuke was head over heels for him.[or: naruto learns that drunkenly kissing your best friend probably means ur in love with him]
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 58
Kudos: 428
Collections: Extraordinary SNS Fics💕





	getting there.

**Author's Note:**

> hi yall! im back with another self-indulgence
> 
> the fic was inspired by [this](https://ninjaduelist-art.tumblr.com/post/183018616215/im-not-even-a-little-bit-sorry-about-this) amazing art on tumblr, check it out and give the artist some love!!
> 
> im dedicating this shitfest to rach bc she helped me come up with ideas and told me when certain scenes were throwing off the flow of the fic. thanks rach!! <3
> 
> anyway, i hope i dont disappoint anyone who was encouraging me to write more. this fic is also for u guys!
> 
> enjoy!

_’_ _It’s gonna be fun, Sasuke!’_ Naruto had said. _’We’ll just take a couple of shots, maybe smoke a blunt, I don’t know. Just chill like a couple of bros, no biggie!’_ he said.

Sasuke couldn’t stand him.

(That was a fucking lie and he knew it.)

“Just chill” in Naruto’s book never meant anything good. And the worst part was, that he _knew_ it, yet still said _yes_ every single time. And _he_ called Naruto stupid, huh? Funny.

More often than not, “just chill” meant that Naruto would get wasted, be even more affectionate and clingy than usual – which was saying something, since he was throwing an arm around strangers’ necks and resting his head on acquaintances’ shoulders on a good day.

Drunk Naruto took it up a notch. Instead of casual little touches, head-resting and shoulder-bumps, he could be often found sat in Shikamaru or Juugo’s lap, giving neck kisses to Gaara, back-hugging Karin or holding Sakura’s hand.

But, worst of all, he was all over Sasuke.

X

Despite having no concept of personal space, Naruto was never _invasive_ , never made anyone feel _uncomfortable_. He might be dumb, but he perfected the art of reading a room – growing up in foster care will do that to you. Always being extra aware of his every move. Paying attention to the slightest change in someone's mood, making sure he wasn’t burdening anyone with his presence.

He knew he could be annoying, eager, loud, blunt – which could be easily viewed as rudeness – but he couldn’t help it, that was just how he was. But still, he just wanted to be _loved_ , flaws and all. He thrived on affection and care.

He shared that with Sasuke during a sleepover at age 15; sipping on hot cocoa, laying back on Naruto’s single bed in comfy pjs. Feeling like they were complete in the silence of the room, _whole_. But most important of all, _understood_. They shared secrets with each other that they had never told anyone else.

Sasuke, for the first time since he was 7 and in therapy, talked about his family. Told Naruto about things he himself thought he had long since forgotten. Like, how his mother made him his favourite food and patted him on the head with an adoring, _’That’s my good little boy,’_ after his teachers praised him in kindergarten. How she used to read him bedtime stories, and murmur soft, _’Goodnight, baby'_ s with a kiss to his forehead. How he idolised, but also hated his big brother. How he scraped his knees so many times when he tried to get a few praises out of his father.

“I just wanted him to look at me like how he looked at Itachi, you know?”

Naruto didn’t. He didn’t have any siblings, never knew what it was like growing up with a father you desperately tried to impress. Yet, he still listened. Reached out for Sasuke’s hand when the first tear rolled down his cheek.

They had been best friends ever since Iruka – Naruto’s foster dad, who adopted him when he was 12 – enrolled him into the same elementary school Sasuke had been attending.

They couldn’t stand each other at first. Sasuke was always quiet, sitting by himself, not being swayed by all the girls and boys trying to get his attention. It pissed Naruto off _so much_. How dare the bastard just ignore all the girls’ confessions, only give half-hearted shrugs in response to questions, never showing any change in his expression? He would not stand for it! Naruto made it his job to try to get a rise out of the stoic prick. It filled him with so much satisfaction when Sasuke _looked_ at him, even if it was just to call him an idiot to his face.

Each time he got Sasuke to notice him, to insult him back – eventually, to hit him back – felt like a small victory. He would go home with the biggest smile decorating his face after every fight with Sasuke; sometimes limping, other times with a split lip or a black eye. Iruka had long given up on scolding him at that point. He would take one look at Naruto, shake his head and tell him to go clean up.

One day, after a particularly vicious fist-fight, Sasuke finally snapped, and screamed at him, “What do you want from me?!”

Naruto was taken aback. He thought he was being obvious.

“Wanna be your friend, fuck-face!”

Sasuke stared at him for a long time after that. Then, burst out laughing. Full-body, tummy-clutching, tears brimming in his eyes type of laugh.

All Naruto could do was stare, in awe. That was the first time he had seen Sasuke laugh. He made a note to himself to always remember that sound. Sasuke’s laugh was _nice_.

Sasuke, finally catching his breath, but a small smile still lingering on his lips, just said, “You’re so fucking stupid.” A pause. “C’mon, let’s get ice cream.” He turned on his heels, but looked back with a smirk, “Your treat.”

And that was that. They had been inseparable ever since.

X

Drunk Naruto didn’t know the meaning of _boundaries_ , when it came to Sasuke.

The first few times, it started out with the usual-wasted-behaviour that they all expected at that point. Sitting in Sasuke’s lap at the booth they occupied. Coming up behind Sasuke when he was ordering at the bar, attaching himself to his back, slipping his arm around his waist, planting kisses on his neck. Playing footsie with him under the table, legs almost caressing Sasuke’s shin. Taking Sasuke’s hand in his and lightly tracing figures while he casually held a conversation with Sakura.

Sasuke, never behind Naruto when it came to getting wasted – Naruto never failed to rope him in for a drinking contest – secretly relished in the affection.

(The morning after, sober Sasuke would beat himself up for being such an absolute _moron_. He was setting himself up for heartbreak, willingly.)

But, after celebrating passing all their finals a little _too hard_ , Naruto went a step further.

They were buzzed by the time they got to the bar, having already pre-gamed at their shared dorm room – Naruto insisting that, “Come on, Sasuke! I want to have our private little celebration before we head out, just you and me!”

Upon the blank stare Sasuke gave him, Naruto brought out the big guns. Puppy eyes fully activated, lips forming a pout, he whined, “Saaas, please?” Nothing. “Pretty please?” Sasuke still held out. Then, “I know you love me, c’mon, don’t be a tease.”

Sasuke’s breath caught in his throat. For an irrational second, he thought Naruto actually _knew_. But his sanity was quick to catch up with him, and he realized who he was actually talking to.

“Actually, I hate your guts.”

“Liar!”

They ended up drinking an entire bottle of champagne.

When they arrived, Karin and Sakura were already blatantly flirting, sitting at the far end of the booth tucked into the corner. Next to them, Juugo and Shikamaru seemed deep in conversation, while Suigetsu was ready to take his shirt off, demanding body shots.

Karin stopped twirling Sakura’s pink hair between her index finger and thumb, to turn to Suigetsu, “Shut the fuck up! Some of us are trying to get laid, assface.” Then, as if nothing happened, focused her attention back on a blushing Sakura.

 _Oh, she was so going to get some pussy tonight_ , thought Sasuke, amused.

A few hours passed, and Sasuke’s vision was blurry. He checked, he did have his glasses on. Huh, was he going blind? Well, that was future Sasuke’s problem.

For the time being, he had a lapful of Naruto – having no idea when he even moved there; the last thing he remembered, Naruto was hanging off Juugo’s well-built frame, demanding to be carried.

Not like it mattered. Everything felt nice at that moment. He was relaxed to the bone; he had the love of his life in his arms, who was slowly snuggling in closer, turning himself around on his thighs, so he was facing Sasuke. He didn't give a shit about the rest of the world.

“S’ke.”

He lifted his head from the back-rest of the booth, putting his arms around Naruto’s waist.

“Hm?” His eyes were half lidded, voice quiet.

“You have nice lips,” Naruto murmured, leaning in a little closer. “They’re like, pink? But not like Sakura’s hair. They’re prettier.” He was so close now, every exhale was tickling Sasuke’s face. “Like, shit.” He reached up, running his hand through Sasuke’s curly black hair. He pushed his forehead onto Sasuke’s, noses touching.

Sasuke couldn’t take his eyes off him.

With a whisper, Naruto added, “Wanna taste them.” Then his lips were on Sasuke’s.

The kiss was clumsy, full of saliva, way too much tongue.

Neither of them cared.

The next morning, they woke up in the same bed.

They somehow managed to get back to their dorm room, probably with the help of Juugo – he was the designated babysitter of the group, since he never drank.

They were fully clothed, but tangled up in each other. Sasuke had his arms around Naruto’s middle, hands tucked underneath Naruto’s shirt, touching his back. Naruto was lightly snoring, chest to his chest, face tucked into Sasuke’s neck, nose touching skin, tickling Sasuke with every breath. One arm thrown over Sasuke’s hip.

Sasuke already felt a splitting headache coming, but for a blessed few minutes, he just enjoyed the warmth.

Then, the snoring suddenly stopped. Naruto slowly came back to consciousness. He let out a long groan into Sasuke’s neck. “Man, I’m never drinking again,” came a whispered whine from his throat.

Sasuke – just about to signal he was awake, too - jolted when Naruto shot up out of nowhere. “I’m about to piss myself.” Then, like a toddler, waddled to the toilet.

Naruto acted like nothing had happened afterwards.

Sasuke didn’t bring up the kiss either.

(When their friends shot Sasuke questioning looks and raised eyebrows upon hearing Naruto keep referring to him as his _best friend_ \- despite all of them witnessing their make out session, which, he later found out, almost got them kicked out of the bar when they got a little too _handsy_ \- all he could do was shrug.

Fuck if he knew what was going on, either.)

He tried to keep his distance after that - saying _no_ more often, not letting Naruto get the best of his competitive side; shrugging him off when he got too touchy.

They still ended every night out with their tongues down each other’s throats.

Sasuke hated himself for being so weak.

So weak for _Naruto_.

X

Sasuke realized he was in love with his best friend at the age of 13. Before that, he could never name the feeling he got around Naruto. Tummy in knots, uncontrollable little smiles on his face, heart beating faster whenever Naruto got a little _too close_.

Then, on his birthday, Naruto shyly asked him to come over after school. He was immediately suspicious, because Naruto never _asked_ for anything. He simply expected Sasuke to comply, comfortable in the knowledge that they would go to the end of the world for each other.

Sasuke, having prepared for the worst, was lost for words for a moment when upon sitting down on Naruto’s froggy-patterned covers – a gift from Iruka – Naruto just trust his outstretched hands in his face, cheeks a light pink. His eyes were unable to meet Sasuke’s, finding his dirty clothes on the floor seemingly fascinating.

He was holding a bracelet in his open palms. A purple bracelet with a little tomato in the middle.

It was so fucking ugly.

“It’s a friendship bracelet. Made it myself,” came the quiet, murmured explanation. “Happy birthday.”

Sasuke felt his cheeks get redder and redder the more seconds that went by with him just staring at the – apparently handmade – little jewellery.

It was truly so goddam _ugly_.

He _adored_ it.

“Just because I like tomatoes, doesn’t mean I want to make it my entire personality, idiot.”

Good save. Brilliant come back. Naruto wouldn’t even notice his flaming cheeks. Sasuke was a genius.

Naruto, offended, was about to pull his hand back, when Sasuke suddenly reached out for the wrist holding his gift, snatched it up, and proceeded to put it on.

 _(Oh._ He had thought. _It must be love.)_

He hasn’t taken it off since.

For Naruto’s birthday, he made him a _much nicer_ , matching one. It was orange, with a pair of little frogs sitting in the middle.

Naruto almost cried when he gave it to him.

He was never seen without it ever since.

X

Sasuke got dressed. Put on his favourite black skinny jeans, rips showing off his toned thighs. Wore the shirt that showed off most of his chest. Threw on his golden necklace, his family’s symbol dangling in the middle.

(The chain was a gift from Kakashi – his adoptive father. Though, he was always just _Kakashi_. Calling him anything else would be just plain fucking weird. The man could barely take care of himself.)

He swore tonight was going to be different.

X

When he came out to Naruto, it was on accident. It was not like he was ashamed, or didn’t want to tell Naruto. Being gay was a part of him, something that he’d known as long as he could remember.

They were 14, hanging out at Sasuke and Kakashi’s place - something that rarely happened.

Moslty because Sasuke preferred Naruto’s slightly smelly room to Kakashi’s nosy ass. He always gave him funny looks, made weird comments whenever Naruto was over that flew right over Naruto’s head but had Sasuke’s cheeks burning.

They were playing video games, sitting on the floor at the front of Sasuke’s bed, controllers in hand. Their knees were touching, shoulders occasionally bumping whenever Naruto got too excited.

“Not fair! You cheated!” Naruto was a sore loser.

“Just admit it, I’m better than you,” he turned to Naruto with a smirk.

“Better my ass! You cheated! You distracted me!” He put the controller down, crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks out.

“All I did was sneeze, that’s hardly a genius strategy to distract you. And I was already winning, anyway.”

“Don’t lie! You did that on purpose! You know I’ve never heard you sneeze before!”

“You’re such a weirdo,” he said with a laugh. “What’s so fascinating about it that it had you look away from the game?”

Naruto got a light blush on his cheeks, “You sounded like a kitten.” Then a mumbled, “t’was cute.”

Sasuke burst out laughing, “Sounds gay.”

“What! No, it doesn’t!” His cheeks were flaming now. “Don’t be homophobic!”

“Wow, look at you, using big words,” the comfortable banter had his mouth loosening, “and I’m literally gay, dumbass.”

“What! You are?” Naruto got on his hands and knees, getting all up in Sasuke’s face, eyes shining with curiosity.

“Settle down, puppy.” Naruto let out an indignant noise at the name. “So what if I am?” He sounded a little defensive, even to himself. He couldn't help it.

He wasn’t afraid Naruto would never talk to him again; it was more the fact that he just - however unintentionally - shared something important of himself. It made him feel vulnerable. He didn’t like that.

With awe in his voice, Naruto almost shouted, “That’s so cool!”

“What’s cool about it? It’s just who I am.”

Naruto could be so fucking weird.

“Oh, c’mon bastard! I’ve never had a gay friend before. It’s cool.”

“If you say so.”

“I do say so,” he said with a slap to his own chest. “Doesn’t mean I won’t kick your ass in the next round, though.”

He settled back down, taking the controller in his hands again, determination clear on his face.

Sasuke just shook his head, a smile creeping up on his face. “I’d like to see you try, idiot.”

(He would never say out loud how much it meant to him that Naruto didn't treat him any different afterwards.)

Naruto came out to him when they were 17.

They were camping out in the garden at Naruto’s, bounded up in their sleeping bags, a single flashlight the only source of light.

Naruto had been fidgety all day, getting distracted even more easily than usual. Sasuke knew something was on his mind, but didn’t rush him; knew Naruto would eventually talk to him when he was ready.

After a long period of silence that was a little unusual for them, Naruto slowly turned to him, an almost panicky look on his face. “Sasuke?”

Sasuke, sensing that whatever was coming would be important, turned on his side as well, focusing all of his attention on Naruto. “Yeah?”

More silence. Then, “What if I wanna kiss boys, too?” whispered into the black of the night.

Sasuke just gave him one of his softest smiles, the one reserved for Naruto only. “You can kiss as many boys as you’d like.”

The thankful smile he got in return had the butterflies going crazy in his tummy.

(That night, hope bloomed in Sasuke’s chest for the first time.)

X

Naruto was waiting for him at the club’s entrance, leaning on the concrete wall. He had already been out with the girls that afternoon, so he didn’t need to go back to their room to get ready. Sasuke politely declined – told Naruto to fuck off – when he asked to tag along with them. He had every intention to use the freedom Naruto’s absence provided to beat one out, thank you very much.

(With Naruto up his ass – not the fun kind of way – all the time, he didn’t even have enough privacy to touch his dick.

Though, knowing Naruto, he’d offer to give him a _brojob_ , and that’s just, _hell no_.

There were limits to Sasuke’s love sickness.

Though he found out quite early on that dating wasn’t really for him - what was the point if his heart already belonged to someone else? - he wasn’t a virgin by any means. But it was always just meaningless hookups. Never wanting any of them to stay more than one night. Never craving the others’ taste, their touch on his body, their breaths on his skin.

Not the way he did with Naruto.

The only one he’d had sex with more than once was Suigetsu.

The first time it happened, Naruto was just a little _too close_ to Gaara. He wasn’t jealous. He knew he didn’t own Naruto.

Didn’t mean that stopped him from wishing Naruto was only _his_ , though.

So when Suigetsu slid in next to him on the bench where he was sipping his drink a little _too aggressively_ , leaned in, and asked in a casual voice as if he was talking about the weather, “Wanna fuck?” he didn't see a reason for saying no.

They’d had a weird friends with benefits thing going on since then.

It was easy. Suigetsu didn’t cling, didn’t want more than he could offer. They occasionally fucked, no drama, and that was that.)

Tonight it would be just him, Naruto and Suigetsu.

When Naruto spotted him, a huge smile broke out on his face, “There he is!”

Sasuke couldn’t help but smile back. “I can still go home, so behave.”

“Oh c’mon, when am I anything less than an angel?”, he asked with a cheeky grin.

Sasuke just gave him a deadpan look, eyebrows raising.

“On second thought, don’t answer that.” He kicked himself off the wall. “Let’s head inside. Suigetsu’s probably already whoring himself out.”

Sasuke let out a small snort at that.

Naruto _was_ Suigetsu’s friend, but their relationship was… interesting, to the say the least. They probably bickered more than him and Naruto, only, with a little more bite. Suigetsu always got a kick out of riling Naruto up, though. The fucker lived to stir shit up.

Once inside, they headed to the bar, where Suigetsu was already ordering a round of shots for them.

When they were within hearing distance, Suigetsu, already spotting them earlier, turned to them with a toothy grin. “Hey, sluts.”

Naruto was immediately gearing up for a vicious comeback, but Sasuke took a hold of his wrist, already knowing Naruto was about to snap back. He deflated like a balloon.

“Good boy,” Sasuke was teased him, a smirk on his face.

Naruto mumbled a, “Whatever,” cheeks a little redder than they were a moment ago.

Letting go of his wrist, Sasuke moved to reach for his drink. The other two did the same.

Raising their shot glasses, Suigetsu piped up, “Cheers! Let’s get shitfaced tonight.”

And they did.

It was so warm. Sweat was dripping down his exposed chest. His cheeks felt hot.

There was a body attached to his back. Arms around his waist. Another body at his front. Kisses on his neck. Hands sneaking under his shirt.

He was really, really hot.

The bodies around him were swaying with his, hips moving, grinding.

He was horny as fuck.

He took hold of the waist of the body at his front and _squeezed_. The head peppering his neck in kisses lifted. Silver hair and sharp teeth obscured his vision. He smirked.

He fisted his hand in the spiky locks, and _yanked_.

“Aw, asshole!”

“Shut the fuck up.” Then he was kissing Suigetsu.

The dick grinding into his ass stilled. The arms holding onto his hips tightened their grip until it was almost painful. He moaned into the mouth on his.

The next moment, he was pulled back with force, accidentally biting down on Suigetsu’s tongue, saliva dripping down his chin.

Still trying to process what the actual fuck was happening, he looked back, only to see a fuming Naruto.

Before he could say anything, Naruto took a hold of his arm, and proceeded to drag him away and towards the club's entrance.

He could hear Suigetsu's laughter in the back as they left him behind.

 _Fucker_.

X

Sasuke had almost confessed several times over the years.

An _I love you_ being on the tip of his tongue every time Naruto did something stupid – again.  
Every time he would buy him something useless and ugly, because _”It reminded me of you, bastard!”_.

(He would tell Naruto to stuff them where the sun didn’t shine, but when he got home, he put them on his designated _shit from Naruto_ shelf with extra care.)

Every time Naruto got that _look_ in his eyes; the one that practically screamed _I would fight the world for you_ when Sasuke did something nice for him. Be it buying him ramen, helping him with his homework and being patient with him when he didn’t get something, or simply just being _there_ , listening to him ramble on about the most random shit.

But. He didn’t.

He knew he was important to Naruto. That he was his _precious person_. But each time Naruto called him his _best friend_ , it felt like a punch to the gut.

He also knew Naruto didn’t string him along on purpose – he didn’t have a malicious bone in his body. He just had a hard time recognizing his importance in people’s lives. He surrounded himself with others, giving everything his heart had to offer and asking for nothing in return.

(Too bad he never realized Sasuke was willing to give him _everything_.)

X

Snapping back to reality, he snatched his hand out of Naruto’s hold. “What the fuck are you doing?”

The music was so loud. His ears were ringing.

Naruto reached for his wrist again, intent on getting him alone. Sasuke was having none of it.

“I _said_ ,” raising his voice, “what the fuck are you doing?”

Naruto was still fuming, but didn’t say anything, seemingly speechless in his anger.

What the fuck did _he_ have to be mad about? It was pissing Sasuke off. He was too drunk for this shit.

He turned on his heels, heading for the exit; he didn’t check whether Naruto followed him or not.

Once outside, Naruto finally found his voice.

“You kissed him!”

Sasuke’s mouth dropped open. Was Naruto being fucking serious?

“So?”

“ _So_? He was all over you! And you just… you just _let_ him!” He threw his arms up.

“What fucking business is it of yours?!”

“It _is_ my business, asshole! You’re my best friend!” He was almost desperate now, words slurred. He was just as drunk as Sasuke.

“Jesus Christ, Naruto. Do you fucking hear yourself? A _friend_ doesn’t get jealous when someone kisses their _best friend_!” He almost spat the last two words, despising them coming from those full lips. He would much rather Naruto just shut up for once in his goddamn life and use that mouth for something else.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean, bastard!” Naruto was shouting now.

“You thick-headed idiot!” He was clenching his fists in frustration, voice dropping an octave. “ _Friends_ don’t cockblock you out of jealousy! _Friends_ don’t dry hump you in the middle of the fucking dance floor! _Friends_ don’t shove their tongue down your throat every chance they get! And _friends_ definitely don’t fucking know what you sound like when you cum!”

Sasuke was breathing hard now. He was _so_ over this bullshit. Fuck Naruto’s obliviousness and his stupid, loud voice. Fuck his pretty blue eyes, his kissable, cherry coloured lips. Fuck his messy sunshine hair that he’d thought about running his fingers through so much he almost made himself gag. Fuck his collarbones that he showed off so often – always tempting him to just _mark it already_ , _make him finally yours_. But mostly, _fuck_ him.

Naruto’s face was gradually getting redder, working himself up even more, but confusion was clear in his eyes.

“What’s wrong with wanting to share all that with your best friend?!” He seemed almost _offended_. “You know what, asshole! Fuck you!”

Sasuke, clearly out of his mind - but so fucking _tired_ of this - just casually threw back, “Fuck me _yourself_ , coward.”

Naruto just gaped at him.

Sasuke almost didn’t believe he had actually said that. But, no taking it back now. And it wasn't like he didn't fucking _mean_ it. He wouldn’t back down this time.

Mind made up, he just gave a challenging look to Naruto, glare hardening. “What? Cat got your tongue?”

Naruto seemed to snap back to reality. With a still wild look in his eyes, he let out a quiet, “What?”

“You heard me.”

Naruto still didn’t say anything, confusion written all over his face.

Sasuke just sighed, all the fight leaving him. He threw his head back and took a deep breath.

“I’m in love with you, you absolute moron.”

Silence.

Well, there it was. It only took him, what, 9 years?

(The funniest part wass that, out of all the scenarios he’d imagined of him confessing, not one did include them being drunk outside of a club, shouting like mad men. But they were both insane, he should have known it would be dramatic as hell. The thought almost made him snort.)

In front of him, Naruto still wasn’t saying anything.

He guessed that was an answer enough.

Stuffing his hands in his jean pockets he left, leaving Naruto standing alone in the dark, chilly night.

X

When morning came, he realized he went to sleep, still fully clothed. Gross.

He sat up on his bed, head pounding. When he looked to his side, he found Naruto's own empty.

Last night suddenly came back to him.

Checkig his phone and not seeing any new notifications from Naruto, he let out a miserable laugh. He didn’t know what he had expected. Naruto completely avoiding him and not even coming home or telling him where he was, was certainly not it though.

The idiot should at least have the decency to man up and reject him to his face.

Now angry, he stomped to the shared bathroom at the end of their floor's hall and scrubbed himself till his skin turned red.

X

He didn’t talk to Naruto for a week after that.

With each passing day, he felt more and more miserable, while keeping his cool and unbothered mask on in public.

(If his heart was breaking, that was no one's business but his own.)

Naruto didn’t come back to the dorms, not even once, not even for a change of clothes. He was truly commited to avoiding Sasuke at all costs.

After a few days, Sasuke's anger got replaced by worry the more he didn't hear from him - he still refused to message or call first, though. His pride wouldn't let his heart take further damage.

He started checking his phone obsessively, hoping to at least see a text from Naruto, telling him where he was, that he was okay.

He didn't even care about his stupid confession anymore, he just wanted to know that his best friend was alright, that they were still even best friends at this point.

X

On the seventh day of radio silence, of only catching glimpses of blonde hair on campus, the door to thei-... _his_ , at this point, huh? room was suddenly kicked in.

In the entrance stood Naruto, blue eyes burning with determination, breathing hard.

_Idiot must have run here._

Sasuke was at his desk, going through his notes for one of his lectures, black framed glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. His hair was even curlier than usual; it was still slightly wet from the shower he just took.

Before Sasuke could so much as utter a, “What the hell are you doing?” Naruto almost _flew_ across the room, fisted the collar of Sasuke’s black hoodie, and practically dragged him out of his chair to smash his lips onto Sasuke’s. Their teeth knocked together, Sasuke’s glasses barely avoiding being knocked off.

For a blissful second, Sasuke almost relaxed into it. But then he realized that Naruto was _kissing_ him.

His eyes flew open. He pushed Naruto off with a hand to his chest.

“What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?” He was livid. “I don't hear from you for a fucking _week_ , and you think you have the right to storm in here and just kiss me? I’m not fucking doing this anymore!”

Naruto was visibly taken aback. “Sas-”

“No, Naruto. Shut up.” He was practically shaking with rage. “I’m fucking _sick_ of you being all over me and just expecting me to go along with your shit without a word!” He didn’t let the hurt look Naruto was giving him stop him. He needed to get this off his chest. “Do you have any idea what it’s been like for me? Kissing you but it not meaning anything? Having what I want _just_ out of my reach?”

Naruto’s eyes started watering. With a whisper, he replied, “But I love you, too.”

Sasuke gaped at him. He felt a shiver go down his spine, lips forming a little ‘o’. "Excuse me?"

Naruto continued, “I talked to Karin.” With a chuckle, he added, “actually, I talked to anyone that would listen.” He sniffed, wiping his nose on the sleeve of his shirt.

(He could be so fucking gross.

Sasuke was head over heels for him.)

“Long story short, they told me I was a fucking idiot,” he tried grinning, but with the tears still present in his eyes, it lost its effect.

Sasuke couldn’t help but interject, “Was?”, fighting down the smile trying to force itself onto his face.

Naruto let out a genuine laugh at that, “Okay, you got me there.” Smile dying on his lips, he turned serious, “i can't tell you how sorry I am. I know I hurt you, now. I didn’t realize how much until Karin almost took my head off for being so stupid.”

Sasuke could see that happening, actually.

(Karin was one of his closest friends and fiercly protective of him. She used to be one of his fangirls, up until she realized her crush on him was nothing more than compulsory heterosexuality - Sasuke was unattainable and would never be able to return her feelings, so he felt safe to her. After she realized she was a lesbian, they became close. She was one of the first people after Naruto he ever came out to.)

Naruto went on, “I didn’t realize why I wanted to be next to you all the time, why it felt so nice to kiss you. I thought it was normal to feel like your best friend was your everything,” he let out a self-deprecating chuckle. “Guess I was just actually in love with you the whole time.”

Sasuke took a shuddering breath in. “God,” he couldn’t help it, his voice broke a little. “You really are such a fucking _moron_.” A deep breath in, a slow one out. “C’mere.”

Hope was written all over Naruto’s expression. He took a step closer, “ _Your_ moron, hopefully?” it was a breathy question.

“ _Mine_ ,” the words were breathed onto Naruto’s lips, a second before Sasuke closed the last of the distance between them.

It felt like coming home.

They ended up snuggled up on Sasuke’s bed.

(Naruto hadn’t changed his covers in god knows how long, so Sasuke wasn't going anywhere near it.)

They were laying facing each other, sharing Sasuke’s single pillow, legs tangled, hands wandering, caressing each other's exposed skin.

“Don’t think you’re off the hook just because we made out,” Sasuke whispered. “You disappeared for a week without a word.”

The _I was worried sick and miserable_ went unsaid.

“I know. I’m sorry.” Naruto moved closer, forehead touching Sasuke’s. “I was just, so fucking confused. I needed to sort my shit out.”

“You could have at least texted a _‘Hey, I’m not coming home_ , _don’t wait for me’_ ,” he gave Naruto a hard glare, moving back a bit.

“I know,” Naruto whined. “I was so embarrassed, though. I acted like a total ass at the club. Then you said…” he trailed off, a blush coming alive on his cheeks. “You said _that_ , and my brain just went offline. I thought I hallucinated the whole thing. But then I woke up on Sakura’s couch. Must have called her to come get me, I don't really remember.” He looked down, clearly ashamed.

Sasuke reached out, running his thumb over Naruto's cheek. A show of comfort, a little encouragement for Naruto, saying _Go on, I’m listening_.

With a deep sigh, Naruto continued, “I spent days just analyzing our every interaction. Trying to put a label on my feelings. Then Karin came over, obviously expecting to find Sakura alone,” he added with a little smile. “But she took one look at me sulking at the kitchen table, and demanded I tell her ‘what had me looking like roadkill’, her exact words.”

Sasuke snorted at that, his hand reaching up to play with Naruto’s hair now. _He could finally do that_.

“So anyway, when I told her what happened, she just looked me dead in the eyes and said ‘You’re in love with him, stupid. Now, get out, some of us actually have their love life sorted out.’ then kicked me to the curb. The bitch.” He smiled. Then he looked down again, fingers playing with the strings of Sasuke’s hoodie. “It caught me off guard. I was freaking out a bit, so naturally, I texted my entire phone book for advice."

“Naturally,” Sasuke interjected with a smirk.

Lightly slapping him on the chest, Naruto said, “Shut up! Let me finish. Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, so there I am, texting anyone old enough to know how to use a phone - I’m not kidding, I even asked Konohamaru if he thought I was in love with you, and you know what the little bastard said? He said ‘Duh’, then left me on read! He’s 12!”

Sasuke couldn’t have held in the laughter threatening to escape his throat, even if he’d tried.

 _Naruto was so fucking stupid_. _He adored him_.

“Coming from anyone else wasn't the same, though, you know? I had to realize it for myself. I don’t know why it took me so long. But it just hit me this morning. I was scrolling through our conversations, which I actually do a lot, it makes me happy. Oh, guess that was a big warning sign there that just also went right over my head, heh? Anyway, so I was just bumming out on Sakura’s coach, going through our texts, then I got to this message. It’s so stupid, it's not even that big of a deal. You sent it after I flanked that midterm, remember? And I was so upset.”

Sasuke remembered. Naruto studied a lot for that exam, pulling all-nighters, walking around with his notes everywhere. He almost couldn’t believe it when Naruto told him his prof had failed him.

“I was having a mental breakdown, and there you were, telling me it’s not the end of the world. That a bad grade didn’t mean I was stupid, that it didn’t determine my worth.” A watery laugh, “It meant so much to me.” With a shy look, he made eye contact with Sasuke, “Then it just hit me, _God, I love him_.”

Sasuke sucked in a sharp breath. His eyes watered.

“I pretty much hauled ass and ran here after that, you know the rest from there,” he continued. He tentatively reached out, wiping the tears from Sasuke’s eyes with his thumb. Sasuke didn’t realize when he started crying.

Naruto was no better. With a shaky voice, he whispered, “I love you. Can you forgive me for taking so long to get here?”

All Sasuke could do was answer with a watery whisper of his own, “I’ve loved you for half my life, I’m not about to stop now.”

When their lips touched, it was a little desperate. They were kissing like it’d be the last time they ever tasted each other.

Naruto, breathless, pulled back to whisper, “Is the offer still on the table?”

Sasuke, confused and kissed stupid, didn’t know what he meant, “What offer?”

Cheeks getting a shade redder, he replied, “What you said at the club.”

It took a minute for Sasuke’s brain cells to get to work and understand what Naruto was asking for, but when he did, a grin broke out on his face, “If you wanna fuck me, just say so.”

Naturo sputtered, but his competitive side reared its head, “Fine, jesus! Can we fuck?”

“I thought that’s where this was going anyway, but yeah, glad you asked. Get naked.”

That earned him another slap to the chest.

They were both grinning like idiots, though.

The both of them, finally free of clothes, fell back on Sasuke’s bed, not separating for longer than necessary.

Sasuke was hovering over Naruto, between his open legs, sucking hickies into his neck and collarbones.

“Possessive bastard,” came the half moaned mumble from underneath him.

He bit down on the nipple in his mouth, “Are you complaining?”

Looking down at him, Naruto replied, “You think you’re so funny, huh?”

“I _know_ I’m funny.”

“Who lied to you?”

(This was so _fun_. Sasuke had never laughed during sex before. Clearly, he’d been missing out. But then again, it was probably just _Naruto_.)

“Can we get to the dick touching part now? I want you inside me.”

Naruto took in such a sharp breath, he almost choked. With an awkward cough, he managed to get out, “Yeah, totally. We can do that. Touching dicks, yeah. Absolutely.”

“God help me,” Sasuke sent a prayer to the heavens.

Naruto was three fingers inside him, when he suddenly burst out, “What are we?”

Sasuke just stared at him like he was stupid. To be fair, he wasn't wrong.

“Still not _fucked_ , apparently.”

“C’mon, asshole. Be serious!”

Sasuke took a deep breath in, then let it out with a long sigh. Patience. He knew Naruto needed a little extra reassurance sometimes.

With a soft voice, he answered, “I was thinking boyfriends, for now.” Naruto’s eyes shined at that. “Good?”

“Yeah, good,” he gave a little nod, too. "Boyfriends," happiness practically radiated from him.

“Good,” he smiled. “Now, fuck me.”

“Jesus, alright, you horny bastard.”

“Says the one with his dick hard.”

“Ugh!"

Sasuke was in the middle of getting his back blown out, when their door was suddenly thrown open for the second time that day.

“Naruto! Are you here? You just disappe-”, the question abruptly ended halfway through. With a squeak, Sakura quickly closed door, shouting, “Sorry! Lock the door next time!” from the other side. As her retreating footsteps could be heard, she added "Congrats dumbasses!" 

Naruto didn’t even have time to pull out, or even cover them with anything, before Sakura was gone just as quickly as she came.

“Well. So that just happened,” Sasuke deadpanned. He just succumbed to his fate. He lost the ability to get embarrassed a long time ago.

Naruto pushed his head against Sasuke’s chest, “Why didn’t we lock the fucking door?”

“I don’t know about you, but the last thing on my mind was the fucking door when you had my dick in your mouth.”

“Why do you have to be so crude all the time?” He gently headbutted his chest, but with a low murmur, added, “I hate that it’s hot.”

Then, without warning, started moving again.

Sasuke’s comeback died in his throat.

X

At age 25, when both of them successfully graduated with promising jobs, Sasuke asked Naruto to marry him.

Naruto didn’t say yes.

He just pulled out his own ring from his pocket.

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> so. i just did that. im kinda worried i made them too ooc, tell me your thoughts pls?
> 
> notes:  
> 1\. theres a lot of drinking mentioned in the fic so id just like to note that in no way did i mean to glorify it or make light of alcoholism. its just a fun uni au, and as a uni student myself, i drew from my own experiences!  
> 2\. the time jumps hopefully dont throw u off and the timeline of the story makes sense!  
> 3\. i dont really go into details about how they became friends w their little group (i literally just included the characters i could remember on the spot lol) bc it didnt seem relevant to me and it really wasnt the point of the fic, so just accept that theyre there and move on!  
> 4\. same thing with how their parents died or where the fuck itachi is. i simply do not know!  
> 5\. a few details for the proposal at the end: naruto pulled his own ring out of his pocket bc hes been meaning to propose for weeks now and was carrying it with himself basically eveywhere so he was so pissed (he really wasnt) that sasuke popped the question first  
> 6\. sasuke. pining. being a love sick fool. literally unmatched.  
> 7\. edit 2020/12/28: i fixed some typos and tweaked the second half of the story a bit, so if uve already read this and notice some changes, thats why hehe
> 
> phew i never seem to be able to shut the fuck up in these lol
> 
> kudos & comments are appreciated!  
> okay bye!


End file.
